An intelligently designed machine may greatly facilitate the preparation of nutritional liquids such as infant milk and may considerably reduce the preparation time for the parents, while maintaining a fully safe delivery and a clean environment. A solution consists in providing a container containing ingredients adapted for the preparation of a nutritional delivery after the ingredients are mixed with liquid in the container. The container may be a single-portion capsule or baby bottle or any other suitable package containing a pre-metered portion of ingredients. Usually, the container is designed for being associated to a dedicated preparation machine in which liquid and the ingredients are mixed. The ingredients may be solid (e.g., a powder), liquid or jellified.
WO2010/128051 relates to a capsule and device for preparing a nutritional product; wherein the device comprises a fluid interface with a liquid injector and a gas injector for injecting, respectively, liquid then gas into the capsule; wherein the gas injector is spatially distant from the liquid injector or liquid inlet in the capsule. Gas, in particular compressed air, is injected in the capsule to empty the capsule from residual liquid and/or food. The capsule may thus be designed with a filter unit comprising a liquid inlet and a gas inlet both communicating with an outlet nozzle. The filter unit may be a separate part which is associated with the capsule at the time of use, e.g., during insertion of the capsule in the fluid supply device. For instance, the filter unit can be a part which is associated to the liquid injector or integrated in the liquid injector.
Co-pending European patent application No. 11164347.4 relates to an insert for use in a food preparation machine wherein the insert comprises a liquid separation structure for preventing liquid from entering in the gas injector of the machine and/or from spreading all over the fluid interface. In particular, the insert is arranged with a structure closing the liquid communication from the liquid passage to the gas injector area.
Co-pending European patent application No. 11185427.9 relates to a filter cap for filtering and dispensing a nutritional composition. The cap is connected to a container containing a predefined amount of nutritional formula base for the preparation of a ready-to-drink aqueous nutritional formula composition.
WO2010/128051 contemplates a liquid filtering solution in which the filter unit is made separable from the capsule. An advantage is essentially that lower-cost capsules can be used in the machine whereas the filter unit can be re-used several times. However, its integration to the machine is complicated because the access to the liquid injector is uneasy. Therefore, it is practically difficult to provide a solution that can be installed conveniently and periodically. A second problem is that the filter unit is a complex element involving many pieces thereby requiring complex assembling lines. Therefore, it makes it an expensive spare part.
US2005/0236323A1 relates to a water filter for hot beverage brew basket including a filter holder for receiving a filter; the filter holder comprising support tabs to fit in depressed areas of the brew basket. In certain modes, the filter holder sits in a carrier which can position itself in the brew basket or be hinged to the brew basket. Such device is essentially designed for positioning a water filter unit into a brew basket without requirements for pressure-tight engagement of the filter unit with an hypothetical container placed in the brew basket. The brew basket is essentially designed for the percolation of coffee under water dripping under gravity through the filter and brew basket without stringent requirement for preventing bypass of the water, possible flowing of water over the filter unit and contamination of the ingredients contained in the basket with untreated water. Therefore, such device is not adapted for the hygienic delivery of sensitive nutritional products such as infant formula and the like.
The present invention aims at proposing a solution alleviating the disadvantages of the prior art. In particular, the invention provides a solution for reducing the amount of disposable material of the system while maintaining a satisfying level of hygiene. The invention also provides a solution for reducing the complexity and the cost of portioned containers while maintaining a satisfying level of hygiene during the preparation of the nutritional composition. In particular, it is important to ensure that no unfiltered liquid can enter in the container to possibly contaminate the nutritional preparation. The invention provides also sufficient flexibility to adapt the size of the filter in relation to the amount of liquid to be filtered. As a result significant filter material savings can be obtained. The invention also provides a solution for improving the user convenience and reducing the time for preparing a ready-to-drink liquid.